


Lingering Hugs

by NemesisGray



Series: Shallow [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Aric Jorgan
Series: Shallow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157507





	Lingering Hugs

It was Aric’s birthday and Neacht hoped he liked the gift she picked out. True, they were new friends, still unsure how to act around each other after Hoth and the disastrous dinner date, but friends got each other gifts. Neacht had gotten Kira a gift and she’d only know the woman for three hours. 

Neacht had known Aric for the better part of a year. 

“Major,” she caught his attention, still unsure if she had permission to use his name.

“Yeah, Neacht?” Aric used her name no problem but she felt odd saying his name.

“Happy birthday,” she shoved the gift in his hands.

It was wrapped in simple brown flimsie with a flower she picked from the strange vine growing outside of the hangar taped on top. She’d been assured by Oggurobb it wasn’t poisonous to Cathar.

“Oh,” Aric blinked at the package, bringing it up to his ear to shake it a little, “you didn’t have to.”

“We’re friends,” she shrugged to cover up her sudden nerves.

He snorted and nodded, unwrapping the gift but being mindful of the flower which he tucked into his breast pocket. “Neacht!” He gasped, a pleased smile making him look years younger, “how did you know?” he glanced up to meet her gaze, noting the blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Well, Teeseven,” she mumbled, playing with a headtail nervously, “do you really like it?”

“I love it!” Aric tucked the flimsie under his arm and pulled the personalized caf cup out of the box. The cup read ‘I’ve got the range’. A terrible sniper joke. “My last mug got-” his smile lost some of its brilliance as he remembered.

Neacht’s hands found themselves on his shoulders, pulling him into a hug before she could help herself.

Oddly enough, she felt his arms circle her waist, hugging her back. Until this exact moment, it had always been her hugging him as she was an affectionate person. But he was hugging her back.

Neacht couldn’t stop the small smile that graced her lips as she hugged him tighter, feeling him only hesitate a little before he hugged her tighter.

The hug lingered, longer than was probably needed but neither of them seemed keen to let go.

It was Hkay muttering to itself as it walked by that had them ending the hug.

“Thanks, Neacht,” Aric’s voice was rough and he sniffed. He hadn’t been crying but he’d wanted to.

“It’s no problem, Aric,” she answered, pleased that his mouth curved up slightly at her use of his name.

Clearing his throat, he turned to leave, only to pause and turn back to her, taking the flower out of his pocket, putting the box with the mug on the ground, before standing on his tiptoes and inserting the flower in Neacht’s headband, adjusting it until he was happy.

Grinning, he studied his handiwork, smiling wider the longer he stared. “You look like a doll.” He said before bending to retrieve the box and walking off.

Neacht blinked after him, a hand reaching up to touch the flower, a blush spreading across her cheeks.


End file.
